naruto un hijo bastardo
by narutopealez
Summary: una historia en donde se cuenta la vida de naruto su entrenamiento con los creppy la aceptación de la aldea y tal vez un harem quien sabe no soy dueño de naruto pero si de esta historia
1. Capítulo 1 los creppy

Naruto un hijo bastardo

Todo comenzaría en las calles de konoha un niño era perseguido por los aldeanos el llegaría a un pozo y se caería, el pozo era muy profundo y los aldeanos pensaron que el niño había muerto ya que era un pozo vacío entonces los aldeanos se retiraron pero lo que no sabían era que el pozo conectaba con la guarida de madara uchiha donde encontró un pergamino que tenía jutsus de fuego, agua, viento, tierra y rayo y sorprendentemente de madera parece que madara intento obtener el mokuton pero fallo y hay había una jeringa que decía mokuton la mitad vacía como se ya la hubieran inyectado naruto tenía curiosidad así que guardo la jeringa y cogió el pergamino y camino a la piedra rota por el puñetazo de óbito y caminaba hasta que se pinchó vio su bolsillo y el contenido de la jeringa se había inyectado en él se preocupó pero después siguió su camino se sintió mareado y se desmaño

Dos días después

Se despertó en una habitación y un señor le ¿?¿?¿? : pregunto come te llama y naruto le dijo como te llamas y la dijo mi nombre es Jeff Jeff the killer y tus padres mis padres son minato y kushina y que haces aquí nada es que los aldeanos me perseguían y cai a un pozo y llegue aquí Y porque te persiguen los aldeanos por tener al kiuby o como se llama kurama te llevare a konoha seguro tus padres deben estar preocupados no ellos quieren más a mis hermanos que a mi entonces quieres venir conmigo porque desconfiado dijo naruto es que estoy buscando a mis amigos lui, jane, ben, slenderman, y muchos más es que cambiaron la crepyhose mientras no estaba y además te entrenare si dijo naruto

TIME SKIP 3 AÑOS

NARUTO ESTUBO ENTRENADO CON TODOS EN LA CREPYHOSE pero más con Jeff y se convirtió en un mercenario famoso en vez de ser asesinos eran mercenarios el nombre de naruto como mercenario era espada roja se llama así porque cuando obtuvo su nombre tuvo que enfrentar a 1000 ninjas rango b, su espada quedo roja sangre él era conocido por todas las naciones ninjas y estaba regresando a konoha para demostrar su fuerza fin.


	2. capitulo 2 la familia se entera

Naruto un hijo bastardo

3 años antes

Después de la desaparición de naruto todos los aldeanos festejaban que el demonio había muerto mientras tanto en la casa namikaze-uzumaki tocaron la puerta estaban todos minato kushina menma naruko y asuna entonces abrió minato y pregunto quién eres el sujeto vestía todo azul y una máscara con una sonrisa espeluznante quien eres le pregunto minato y el sujeto le respondió bloody painter y que viene hacer aquí nada solo dejando estas notas de parte de naruto que pero si naruto está en su habitación minato llamo a naruto pero nadie bajaba naruto tenía razón que no notarían su ausencia entonces kushina salio y dijo como que su ausencia si naruto lleva barias semanas en la creppy hose minato y kushina se sorprenderían y dijeron pero naruto solo se ha estado apartando de la familia no se pudo haber ido solo les dejare las notas una es para Sartori la más detallada la menos es pa ustedes y la del candado es para sus hermanos que ellos tienen la lave

Un mes antes

Naruto y naruko estaban discutiendo y menma y asuna apoyando a su hermana ya que lo estaban molestando después kushina castigo a naruto en el cuarto de naruto había encontrado un candado con una llave y entonces naruko entro y le empeso a pegar a naruto y le quito la llave y dijo que demonio si quieres enviarme algo tendrá que ser con ese candado ya que no te voy a ver más la cara .fin

Presente 3 años ante

Entonces bloody painter les entrego la carta con el candado a sus hermanos y las leen con la llave de naruko y decía

-naruto: hola "hermanita" si lees esto es que bloody painter ya te entrego la carta bueno estoy con muchos amigos entrenando así que prepárate porque un día volveré y les pateare el culo a ti a menma y a asuna asique entrena yo lo hare y seré reconocido en todo el mundo.

Los 3 hermanos estaban felices el chico kiuby se había ido pero sus padres estaban devastados en la carta que les dejo naruto decía que eran malos padres estúpidos y que los odiaba

Presente presente

Naruto había llegado a konoha e iba a la torre del hokage y el iba a demostrar que él era el mejor y kurama le dijo estás listo naruto y naruto dijo si voy a demostrar a esta podría aldea lo que es capaz naruto uzumaki the killer así es naruto había adoptado el apellido de su maestro Jeff y su novia jane. fin


	3. capitulo 3 llegada a konoha

Naruto un hijo bastardo

Naruto iba por las calles de konoha recordando el triste y doloroso pasado kurama le dijo estas bien chico te noto pensativo entonces Naruto dijo nada es que estaba recordando entonces kurama dijo: porque viniste a la aldea a los 8 en vez de a los 13 cuando acaba la academia Naruto dijo: porque los estaré espiando estaré viendo la aldea haciendo misiones de mercenario y a ver si vale la pena convertirme en un ninja de konoha kurama dijo: je je cachorro eres muy inteligente y astuto tal como un zorro orgulloso kurama dijo así es kurama Santiago sensei me enseño muy bien dijo feliz si ese idiota es muy buen maestro Naruto en voz alta dijo riéndose si Santiago sensei te escuchara te mataría dijo Naruto porque no había nadie por el callejón que andaba yo a quien mataría dijo alguien detrás de Naruto Naruto voltio para ver a Santiago sensei un chico aparente de 10 años con una pantaloneta azul camisa roja y una espada en la espalda sa sa Santiago sensei mírame dijo Santiago entonces en 2 segundo dijo así que es idiota de kurama piensa eso de mí no bueno lo liberare y le daré una paliza Santiago sensei si me saca a kurama moriré dijo Naruto no importa dijo Santiago entonces kurama dijo corre él es más fuerte que tú y yo juntos así que correeeeeeeeeee no irá muy lejos dijo Santiago desapareciendo

3 horas después

Jadeando Naruto dijo ¿lo perdimos? Parece que si jadeando dijo kurama "kurama puede salir como chibi del cuerpo de Naruto un zorro bebe de nueve colas pero tenía su mismo poder que de grande" recostémonos en ese árbol dijo Naruto estás seguro dijo kurama vamos lo perdimos descansemos dijo Naruto y haci lo hicieron al pasar unos segundos y el árbol se movió y los atrapo pero que pasa dijo Naruto pasa que los atrape dijo el árbol transformándose en Santiago sensei

1 hora después

Vemos a kurama y a Naruto con chichones la gente veía raro a Santiago porque no era normal que un niño tenga una espada Naruto iba sin su disfraz pero los aldeanos no lo miraban como antes sino con alegría porque volvió y a kurama ocultaba sus colas asiendo parecer que solo tenía una cola

2 años antes

El hokage acababa de hablar al pueblo sobre Naruto que era su hijo y que sin el zorro escaparía y mataría a todos se sorprendieron y se entristeció la aldea

Presente

Naruto se veía serio ya que Santiago le explicaba lo que había pasado en la aldea ya que el t5enia muchos espías en la aldea de konoha Naruto y kurama entendió y sabían que Santiago no les mentiría

Naruto dijo: y como haremos para inscribirnos a la academia

Santiago dijo: enrielada yo ya soy ninja de aquí gracias a un clon y respecto a ti ya estas inscrito ya que vino un clon ayer y te inscribió hoy empiezas vamos temprano a la academia

Naruto dijo: así que ya lo tenías planeado

Santiago dijo: si ve a la academia

Naruto dijo: si entiendo

En la academia

Naruto se sentó en su puesto y conoció a todos y los estudios pero habían 3 personas que le desagradaban 1 sasuke uchiha 2 sakura haruno 3 ino yamanaka le agradaban 5 personas 1hinata hiuga 2 shikamaru nara 3 choiji akimichi 4 satsuki uchiha y raro pero también su hermana asuna Naruto perdono a asuna pero no a naruko ni a menma pero era de las personas que tenía en modo neutral

Fin del capítulo perdón la tardanza se me fue el internet por cierto Naruto si tendrá harem y colocare habilidades de otros animes porque, luego lo explico tal vez en el capítulo final o antes del final de la primera temporada por cierto la primera temporada va a tener mínimo más de 10 capítulos


	4. capitulo 4 el equipo 0

Time skip 4 años

Pov Naruto:

Terminaba la academia había hecho muy buenos amigos pensaba

Y también muchos enemigos

Amigos: shikamaru, choiji, hinata, satsuki, asuna, shino, sasuke

Enemigos: todas las fan girl de sasuke y el sakura, ino, kiba, menma,

Neutral: naruko, de otra clase la otra hermana de satsuki mikoto

La prueba final había sido muy fácil Santiago sensei le enseño el jutsu clon de sombra y por si acaso Jeff le había enseñado el jutsu clon de sangre y había troleado al sensei con un jutsu que le enseño Santiago jutsu transformación cara troll era increíble la cara del sensei

Todos pasaron la prueba y menma estaba que presumía era como el antes sasuke

3 años y 8 meses atrás

Naruto y sasuke habían conseguido un gran grupo de fans porque su técnicas su batallas su inteligencia eran sorprendente ambos se habían marcado como rivales

(por cierto el clan uchiha no fue exterminado por imoto itachi mujer) ambos daban lo mejor en su entrenamiento sasuke con su padre que estaba orgulloso desde que llego Naruto se volvió un imoto pero un poco inferior sasuke tenía todos las técnicas de su padre y Naruto sabia muchas técnicas gracias a Santiago y a los creppy ambos tenían haciendo una técnica sasuke jutsu fuego del infierno la técnica más poderosa y Naruto hacia golpe divino con sus nudos cubiertos por muy poco haki ambos ataques chocaron Naruto gracias ese haki no se quemó el puño y sasuke utilizo mucho chakara así el ataque no lo toco ambos estaban muy cansados Naruto utilizo mucha fuerza de voluntad para activar haki ya que era nuevo en el haki

Naruto dijo: sasuke ese ataque fue bueno

Sasuke dijo: lo mismo digo

Ambos lo decían sonriendo y después ambos cayeron cansados

Al otro día

Naruto llega y sasuke lo ve había buena tensión pero sasuke sonrió y después Naruto se acerco a sasuke y se sienta al lado del ambos comenzaron a hablar y entonces

Naruto dijo: sasuke tal vez debería de ser tan engreído mira a menma es un imbécil por ser un engreído

Sasuke dijo: tienes razón dijo riéndose

Naruto de repente dijo: quieres ser mi amigo

Esto sorprendió a sasuke pero sonrió y después

Sasuke dijo: claro será divertido

Así empezó a llevarse bien ambos y se consideraron rivales

Presente

Iruka dijo bueno diré los equipos pero por órdenes del hokage se inaugura un nuevo equipo aquí este equipo va a tener más de 3 integrantes ese equipo será el equipo 0 este equipo ya a partir de ahora es chunin por sus habilidades mostradas los integrantes son: Naruto the killer uzumaki, naruko menma y asuna namikaze uzumaki, sasuke uchiha y otra persona que será su joinin será Santiago Peláez bueno su joinin los espera en el campo de entrenamiento 64 conocido como el cementerio de los héroes porque hay se sitúa la lápida de los héroes entonces el equipo 0 se retiró bueno nos saltaremos hasta el equipo 7 será sakura haruno satsuki uchiha y de otro curso vendrá mikoto uchiha su joinin será mikoto uchiha

En el campo de entonamiento 64

Santiago vio que venían todos y les dijo que se sentaran

Santiago dijo: bueno mi nombre es Santiago Peláez no me tienen que decir sus nombres ya los vi en el registro pero quiero que mendigan su sueño sus gusto sus disgusto y quien le agrada más del equipo ya que sé que se conocen y por esos los escogí

Sasuke dijo: perdón sensei usted cuantos años tiene ya que se be de nuestra edad

Naruto dijo: ahora que lo pienso nunca en nuestro entrenamiento nunca me dijiste tu edad

Satsuki naruko menma asuna y sasuke dijeron al mismo tiempo: se conocen

Santiago dijo: si yo soy el sensei de Santiago desde que se fue de esta aldea

Naruto dijo: es cierto y conoce muchas técnicas el me enseño la mayor parte de lo que se

Sasuke dijo: así que él te entrena entonces debe ser muy fuerte

Naruto dijo: si el me está en este momento a usar el haki

Sasuke dijo: ¿haki?

Santiago dijo: si el haki es algo que tiene 3 tipos el de armadura el de observación y el del rey

Naruto dijo: el de armadura crea una especie de armadura que hace que puedas defenderte mejor y potencia tus ataques así fue como no me quemo cuando golpeo tus ataques de fuego

Santiago dijo: bueno esto es lo que haremos primero les voy a enseñar a usar los hakis primero el de armadura y después el de observación

Menma dijo: y el del rey

Naruko dijo: es cierto y se tipo

Santiago dijo: primero toca ver quien lo posee

Eso dejo confundido a los ahora chunin

Satsuki dijo; como que el que lo tenga

Santiago dijo: el haki del rey solo lo tienen aquellos que están destinados a ser reyes

Menma dijo: es seguro que yo lo tengo dijo arrogante

Santiago dijo: tal vez ya que no es que seas el hijo del hokage sino que cada 1 de 1000 tienen este raro haki y si son hermanos posiblemente por las grandezas de sus padres solo 2 de ustedes podrán tener este haki.

Fin

Espero que les guste esta parte Naruto no va atener a sus hermanas en el harem y si preguntan como Santiago sabe eso se explica después es pa darle tención adiós y que dos te bvendiga orco feo shishishi


End file.
